AcademyHealth Annual Research Meeting (ARM): The current climate of tremendous change in the U.S. health care system makes it more important than ever to share the results of health services research, to identify and articulate future health care information needs, to nurture the careers of researchers, and to provide opportunities for producers and users of research to learn from each other. Through its generous support, AHRQ enables ARM attendees to work toward these crucial goals of improving health and health care. The AcademyHealth ARM is the principal dissemination conference for the field of health services research. By convening the producers and users of health services research, the meeting provides a vehicle to translate important health services research into health policy and practice. As such, it strives to synthesize, summarize, and communicate health services research findings to a broad range of organizations and individuals that have the capacity to use the information to improve health policy and clinical practice. It has a diverse audience that engages in the discussion of timely health issues. It also offers a broad range of professional development opportunities for all levels of researchers. The ARM objectives are as follows: disseminate the latest results of health services research; discuss the impact of health services research on improving quality of care, increasing access to care, and controlling health care costs; examine issues critical to the delivery, organization, and financing of health care; sharpen skills in research methods; network with leaders in the fields of health services research and health policy;and highlight research funding priorities of foundations and federal agencies. The ARM objectives are consistent with AHRQ's mission to "improve the quality, safety, efficiency and effectiveness of health care for all Americans." Conference sessions focus on translating research into policy and practice, patient safety and quality, patient-centered care, and payment and organization. The meeting also focuses on many of AHRQ's priority populations including: racial and ethnic minorities, children, the elderly, individuals with disabilities and chronic care needs, and low income groups. Now in its 26th year, the ARM is THE premier forum for health services researchers and users of research. Building upon the success of previous ARMs, AcademyHealth, with the help of the planning committee, theme leaders, session chairs, abstract reviewers, and other volunteers, will continue to convene the best and brightest in the field of health services research.